25 days of Christmas 3 - old
by Zarak342
Summary: G1. 25 drabbles of Christmas. Third installment of Dec series, can be read alone. Jazz and Prowl are determined not be seperated by war again this December. But Christmas is weird when everything is upside down. Slash implied but not main focus of story.
1. One illogical travel

**25 days of Christmas 3**

**First: One illogical travel**

It was back. Quickly, effectively, the battle against the Decepticons had passed the year quickly. At least it felt like that for the saboteur. He had much anticipation of the following month, knowing the kind of fun he could create.

Stopping in front of a very certain door, he could just make out the muffled groan of annoyance from the other side, Jazz grinning widely. He kept completely still and waited for only a couple of minutes before the door opened, Prowl already walking with the intent of going and hide away in his office.

He only just managed to stop before bumping into Jazz. Said saboteur could clearly see how Prowl tried to stifle the second groan of the morning. He was trying to avoid and ignore that it was the first of December, how amusing.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop doing that," he grumbled, moving past Jazz, who in response only snickered and followed. "There was a reason I gave you the door code."

Jazz smiled widely, opening his mouth to answer only to be interrupted as Prowl put up his hand to stop him.

"No. Just… quiet," the second in command grumbled, only taking his hands down when Jazz shrugged, staying silent.

The two walked down the hallway for a while, Prowl almost forgetting where he was actually going until they finally reached his office… where, if he was lucky, he would be left alone to work. However, there was one point he had to bring up.

"I'm guessing you're going to repeat your… Christmas chaos?" Prowl questioned with a slightly arched optic ridge, Jazz knowing he already knew the answer.

"Sure thing, Prowler. What's Christmas without a little fun?"

There was a twitch of the mech's doorwing, clearing suppressing his retort.

"If I was to agree to certain points of Christmas," Prowl had Jazz attention quickly, "would you prevent from turning the hallways' floors into an ice rink this year?"

It was a subtle request that could almost be seen as a desperate plea. Jazz laughed with amusement, dismissing that it hadn't even been him doing the ice-skating trick but rather a smug Sideswipe. "Fine, fine, no ice-skatin'," Jazz grinned. "Won't promise 'bout da snow, though," he smirked.

Prowl gave a huff in response. The snow had been popular amongst many of the Autobots, to a point where it was one of the things they seemed to look forward to. That and the Christmas tree. Meaning there was nothing the second in command could do. The majority ruled when it came to those kinds of things.

Waving dismissingly, Prowl indicated that he had to get to work and Jazz could go start his Christmas havoc. With a continued wide grin, the saboteur turned around to leave.

And…

Wall.

There was a wall that Jazz promptly collided with, moving back in shock and with a short splutter. Because there was a wall.

There wasn't supposed to be a wall there!

Not only that, but the walls were suddenly purple.

Jazz stared at the wall as he tried to figure out the puzzle of the appearing wall and change of color, but soon he heard a hitch behind him, followed by a frizzle and a clang as Prowl's processor gave up on finding reason in the current situation. Jazz agreed, it was illogical. Walls didn't just appear! Especially not the purple kind.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! 25 days of Christmas is now back with another absurd and crazy adventure! I love doing these stories and now for third year in a row, I'll attempt my 25 chapter fanfiction!_

_HOWEVER! Due to the fact that I'm now not only in America, I'm in college with two of my days being 14 hours schooldays. And I'm going home on the 21, meaning I'm going to lose sleep, be preoccupied and jetlagging like hell._

_Therefore, yes, this year it will stretch into January. I won't be able to write every day like usual, sometimes I just can't. I'm awfully sorry, but on the positive side it'll stretch longer._

_And finals are coming up, sheesh…_

_If you have read the two former '25 days of Christmas', you know Jazz and Prowl are together. They still are but I would like to mention that it isn't the main focus on the story. So sometimes it might just seem like there is nothing. This isn't heavy slash, sorry for those who like that._

_Please, ENJOY! Read and review and this day's question… What do you think is going on?_

_Happy First December!_


	2. Two puzzling features

**25 days of Christmas**

**Second: Two puzzling features**

There was a click before a pair of blue optics began to focus again.

"Damn, Prowler, 'at failsafe's lot harder ta do then ya said."

The cheerful tone didn't really add up to the purple ceiling Prowl could see above him. The second in command of the Autobots took a moment of ignoring Jazz in favor of figuring out just what had happened. The change of color had been the problem, if he remembered correctly.

Pushing himself up to sit, Prowl concluded that the walls were still purple and the two mechs appeared to be in something akin to a… closet or storage room. Glancing to Jazz he only needed that look to demand an explanation.

"Dragged ya ta here… Can't really have ya fried in da hallway," Jazz explained with a grin, seemingly unworried by the fact that they were at a base with purple walls. Bringing that up again, just why were they there? Prowl thought it over. Could Skywarp have warped the two of them to the Nemesis? No, that wouldn't make sense, they would have seen him and it was done to both at the same time. Skywarp wasn't fast enough for that.

"How…" Prowl trailed off. No, there was no logical explanation.

"I did sum diggin' around while ya… slept." Jazz placed himself seated on the floor next to Prowl. "I don't think it's con territory."

"And what makes you say that? What else could it possibly be? It is a very lame prank in that case."

"Dun' matter in any case, we shoul' get out," Jazz said, giving Prowl a cheeky grin. "Think ya get up?"

Prowl didn't justify it with an answer, simply huffing as he pushed himself up, Jazz following with a chuckle. When Prowl's so called failsafe was used rather than him onlining by himself, it was a lot harder to reboot without issues. But he seemed to pull through fine now.

Jazz listened by the door, patiently, and apparently hearing nothing opened it just to face a mech that almost made Prowl's logic chips fry again. The mech had been surprisingly quiet.

"I thought I heard something, the slag're you doing in storage with some mech?"

Jazz stopped short, staring openmouthed at the oddly colored Hot Rod. And the very odd feature on his face.

"The frag is that on ya face?-!" he sputtered.

"What?" Hot Rod frowned, confused. "What's on my face?" he questioned, bringing up a purple hand to try and locate anything but the lady-kidnapping-evil-guy mustache on his face. Jazz most of all wanted to reach up and rip it off.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I've come to realize that the humor in this is going to start up much slower than usual. I'm sorry. In this, I write more directly from the brain without any real plan. I'm sorry._

_Please enjoy! Read and review, or do whatever you want! So can you guys see what's happening now?_

_Merry Christmas!_


	3. Three unlikely theories

**25 days of Christmas 3**

**Third: Three unlikely theories**

"This is ridiculous."

"Yep."

"Do not sound so casual about it, Jazz."

"Sorry, my logic center jus' have'n easier time copin'," the saboteur grinned, shrugging to his roommate.

Prowl frowned, looking incredibly unhappy as he turned to face Jazz, arms crossed. "Our logic centers shouldn't _have_ to cope with this. It's…" the mech trailed off, his hand going in circles as he tried to find the right word for this… this… "It's absurd!"

"I don't think 'absurd' covers't at all," Jazz noted, moving over to sit on his berth, glancing around. It was all very… Cybertronian. For him, a quite observant mech, it was easy to see that these mechs definitely hadn't been on Earth as of yet. It was more subtle signs that the Autobots had adopted, like a little soft support for the neck that had been worked into the berths on the Ark.

The two had been placed in this little… holding room for the moment, since the moustached Hot Rod hadn't recognized Prowl. Which was odd, but fair enough. It meant that Prowler didn't have to try keep up on unknown act.

Jazz saw it as a challenge. He didn't know who he was trying to imitate.

"It sounds like one of Perceptor's theories…" Prowl sighed, rubbing his nose bridge. He looked like he was about to crash again.

"Dun' think too much 'bout it, Prowler, ya'll just go down again," Jazz couldn't help but comment, smirking slightly.

"But alternative universe… are you sure it's not just a cloned Hot Rod?"

"Woul' Megatron clone _Hot Rod_, one o' da more annoyin' Bots, 'n' give him a moustache?"

Prowl was silent for a moment.

"Fine… Alternative universe."

"An' hey, I get ta inflict Christmas on a whole new batch o' mechs," Jazz grinned widely, earning a glare from Prowl.

"Don't you dare even-!"

Prowl stopped when there was a knock on the door, soon opening to reveal Hot Rod – or as he had so strongly corrected, 'Rodimus' – the black and purple mech indicating to Jazz.

"C'mon, Prime wants to see you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am SO sorry. I am really, really sorry. I feel horrible for not being able to do the story this year. Turns out American college takes more time and mental power than being home and in Danish schools._

_):_

_I realize it's not relevant anymore… Christmas is over. But I still want to finish it. Within January, if I can. Now I'm taking a supply course in math and trying to get a job… Hopefully next year I can keep it on schedule._

_I hope it can still be enjoyed!_

_Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


	4. One notification

**25 Days of Christmas 3**

**ONE NOTIFICATION**

"A'right," Jazz huffed, swiveling around on his chair. "Sumone's gotta important notification so ya'll better listen up!" he said, pointing at _you_.

The serious expression was split with a wide grin. "Or I'll 'ave ta send Prowler after ya 'n' he ain't in the mood." 

* * *

><p><em>AN: See, it's part fanfic so I can't get reported or something for posting notification. Yeah, I dunno._

_Anyways! First off…_

_I'm so sorry. SOOO SORRY. I left the story at chapter three. I didn't have time to write while in American college and after Christmas I started working, studying and taking side courses in math._

_I want to pick it up again, I really do, so I'm gonna despite being in university now. Hopefully I should still have the mental capacity to keep it up._

_I'm not good at this site and I'm not sure if I can update the chapters and keep the followers to the story. SO EVERYONE OF YOU AWESOME FOLLOWERS, look at my profile, I'm making up a new story for 25 Days of Christmas 3._

_I rewrote the first three chapters in any case._

_Also, the first 25 Days of Christmas story is going tumblr under the name 25-tf-christmas-days, if anyone wants to know. _

_Happy first of December!_


End file.
